Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, set-top boxes, and other electronic equipment are often provided with displays for displaying visual information. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays and liquid crystal displays typically include an array of display pixels arranged in pixel rows and pixel columns. Display control circuitry coupled to the array of display pixels typically receives data for display from system control circuitry of the electronic device and, based on the data for display, generates and provides control signals to the array of display pixels. However, in some scenarios, various pixel-level effects that occur during operation of the pixel array can cause an undesirable visible flicker in displayed visual content.